


Fairly Odd Highschool

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Timmy is now 16 and has resumed his alias as Gah. He’s become a heartthrob but begins to understand his feelings, and that love should be deeper than appearance.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Fairly Odd Highschool

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Fairly Odd Highschool  
  
Timmy is now 16 and has resumed his alias as Gah. He’s become a heartthrob but begins to understand his feelings, and that love should be deeper than appearance.  
  
Chap 1  
  
Timmy was 16 and going to start high school. He once again had the body of Gah. It was fine after he got a restraining order on Vicky. It still didn’t stop her from stalking him and trying to kidnap him.  
  
He got a part time job as a model, and began making an honest living. Since his parents still ignored him Timmy got a place on his own. Since the hoes was his he gave Cosmo and Wanda a room of their own, and Poof got his own room to. Poof had grown, he now had a body similar to Cosmo but smaller, he had grown hair, and it was combed like his dad, and he finally got his wand. He wears a purple T-shirt and black pants.  
  
Timmy still had his god parents and god brother, and after growing up some he learned to use their magic to help people. First there was his friend Chester, he wished that his dad could get a brand new job.  
  
It worked, his dad found out that some of his baseball cards were worth a lot of money, he sold a few and opened up a sports shop. It was a big hit, he no longer lived in shame. They bought a house and it was even near Timmy’s place. Chester finally got his braces off, and he grew up into a fine young man. He was as tall as Timmy, but he was thin. He wore baggy clothes and he still didn’t like girls.  
  
Chester had a major crush on Timmy, he bought all the Gah posters and a calendar. He kept it hidden from Timmy but in the privacy of his room he didn’t hold back. He had the posters of Gah shirtless or in speedos pinned up over his bed. He would stare up at them as he pumped his manhood, he would dream of Timmy playing with his nipples as he teased him, so while he pumped his hard 6 inch pecker he played with his nipples. He jerked off day and night, in the mornings he would play with his morning wood and his nipples, after he cums he would take a shower and get ready for the day; at night he would work his hole with his fingers while pumping his manhood, when he came he sprayed his seed all over his naked body, he kissed one of the pictures and went to bed thinking he was covered in Gah’s cum.  
  
As for AJ, the brainy kid was already in college, and Timmy gave him his wish of having beautiful hair. He was living it up in college, and ironically dating his own clone, the two were just stroking his own inflated ego.  
  
Then there was Chip Skylark, the teen dream had grown and although he was still dreamy and sang like an angel his popularity continued to dwindle. The record company tried to push Chip into doing things he didn’t want to, but thanks to a wish from Timmy, his debts were cleared and he was free from doing things that went against his principles.  
  
He even got a job at the same model agency as Timmy, and the two even got movie deals. Chip had never been happier, and was living a less stressful life. He did lose his mansion and a lot of the things the record company gave him, but Timmy had his back, he helped him get a house near him, and with his model and movie work he was making a living.  
  
-x-  
  
Timmy still had enemies as he learned on his first day of high school. Remy Buxaplenty was around he had grown into a tall rich boy, with the spoiled ego. Having Juandissimo didn’t help either. On the first day he showed up throwing his money around, and had a flock of people catering to his every whim.  
  
Remy could have gone to any school, but he chose the one Timmy was going to, just so he could ruin his life. He had heard about Timmy’s adventures and beating the darkness, from Juandissimo. He thought Timmy was arrogant because of it, and he would have been right 5 years ago. However he had matured over the years. It didn’t help with Timmy’s job as a model, and making a fair sum of money, he never flaunted it unlike Remy, but if Timmy had money the blonde wanted to show he had more!  
  
Then there was Crocker, the weirdo was still trying to catch Timmy’s fairies. He transferred to the high school and landed a job as Timmy’s home room teacher. The only good thing is you can’t get a F in home room.  
  
Vicky was no longer his baby sitter, but she was his stalker. She even kidnapped him once, but thanks to Poof he got out of that.  
  
Norm the Genie was still out there, thinking of a way to make Timmy pay.  
  
-x-  
  
If you were wondering about Jorgen he to has changed. Yes Timmy has grown up some, but due to his parents neglect and all his deeds in saving the universe and the world. He gave Timmy a pass to keep his fairies so long as he used their magic for good and fun.  
  
Even after his break up with the tooth fairy, Timmy was there for him. To make him feel loved they made it a rule where Jorgen got to be his fairy once a month, and he even got to crash at his pad. No one was able to handle his power wishes except Timmy. He was also a huge fan of Gah.  
  
-x-  
  
So then Timmy has an adventure waiting for him, one full of new love and wishes galore!  
  
To be continued  
  
Chap 2 Big Test


End file.
